


Chrobin Week 2019

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, Established Relationship, Non-binary grima, Other, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Chrobin Week is back again!These will be stories centered around Grima and Risen King.They are written in first person so Grima can be whatever gender you want.Enjoy!





	1. Battle and War

I tapped my finger rapidly on the war table glaring at the large map spread a top it as though I could intimidate the secrets from it. The damn barbarians of Regan Faux weren’t tactical geniuses, they relied on their brute strength and numbers to win the day, yet that’s not what they were doing. The way the where acting, it was like they had a tactician of their own…or two.

When Ylisse fell, none of my children had been found. Lucian and the twins had escaped and clearly, they’d escaped to Regan Faux, the only region that had the manpower to even stand a chance against my Risen army. Add the tactical skills of the twins and they would prove a challenge.

I slammed my fist against the table hard enough to break it. Only the piles of books under it kept the table from collapsing. “Damn them!” My own children, using the genius I gave them against me.

“Mighty Grima.” Validar began. He and Aversa stood on the opposite side of the war table from Risen King and myself. “Might I, perhaps, make a suggestion?”

“No.” I growled already knowing what his suggestion would be. “I’m not just sending waves of Risen to wipe Regan Faux out. There are people I want brought back to me alive.”

I’d done just that shortly after awakening. Such actions prevented me from making the Shepherds part of my army. The bodies of my old companions had been too damaged to recreate as Risen. Only Risen King had been salvageable. The one I absolutely had to have. I decided that since I couldn’t have the parents, I’d have the children. However, my three children were my top priority. I must have them.

“But.” Aversa tried.

“No!” I snapped. The room shook from the force.

Risen King wrapped an arm around my waist. “You will not question Robin again.” He made a show of gripping the pommel of his sword.

I patted his hand affectionately. That’s my man. “How many battles did I lose when I was mortal?” It was a rhetorical question. “Did I not help win not only the war against the Mad King but the Conqueror? The Conqueror nobody thought could be defeated? I taught Morgan and Marc everything they know. The students will not surpass the master.” An idea was forming. “We will stage a massive battle with my king and I leading the charge. The twins won’t be able to ignore it.” I started moving pieces across the map at a rapid pace. “While that’s happening, those I’ve chosen will sneak behind the enemy lines and snatch Marc and Morgan.” I scooped up the two pieces. “Without them, Regan Faux will be crippled, like a leg less animal. Then.” I whipped a dagger from my sleeve and stabbed it where their capital was. “We cut the head off.”


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risen Prince and Risen Princess give Grima irises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be stretching the Chrobin theme and before you say anything, who doesn't like getting flowers from your kids?  
> Risen Prince-Marc  
> Risen Princess-Morgan

Running footsteps caught my attention. I twisted to see my twins racing towards me, each carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

“Look what we picked for you.” They said in unison coming to a halt before me.

They held the bouquets out. Both contained five irises. Four blue and one white. The delicate petals were flicked in blood just like their barers.

“How beautiful.” I exclaimed taking the offered gifts.

“The white one is you.” Risen Princess explained.

“And the blue ones are Father, sister, and us!” Risen Prince finished.

“Beautiful and thoughtful. I love them.”

“There was a whole field of them.” Risen Princess started.

“Where you sent us to kill that tiny rebellion.” Risen Prince continued.

“We made sure nobody trampled them.”

“So we wouldn’t have to give you crushed one.”

“But that one dolt landed on some of them when his horse bucked him off.”

“He had to be punished.”

“So we ripped his spine out!” They finished together bursting into giggle fits.

“You did?” I hugged them. “I’m so proud of both of you. I hope he screamed.”

“He did.” They confirmed brightly.


	3. Longing/Pinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has been in love with Chrom for years, and now they can finally be together.

Chrom was still alive, though badly injured. I had just accepted Grima’s power and the Dragon’s Table had collapsed around us. Chrom had stayed to fight me, his dearest friend. Gods how I hate those words. The fool had lost with no effort on my part. A hopeless battle.

“This is all your fault!” I snapped pacing back and forth in front of his barley conscious body. “All of this!” I waved my arms around. “What I did, was all because of you!” Rage boiled in my veins.

He looked at me through blurred eyes. “Why, Robin?” His voice was a croak.

“Why? Why?!” I grabbed him by his hair and yanked it back so his head was forced up and our eyes met. “Because I love you. I loved you and you trampled all over my heart when you married that woman. Her, of all people.” I put a hand to my chest. “I love you more than she ever could. Me, your other half.” I felt tears prick at my eyes. Validar said it would take time before my human emotions were eradicated. “We had something, you and I, something special and you threw it all away for that woman!” I gave his head a ruff shake before letting go.

“The night of your wedding, Validar came to me and told me everything. My birthright, my parentage, everything my mother tried to keep from me, but best of all.” I squatted down to be level with Chrom. “Best of all, he told me how I could make you mine, forever.” My anger faded now that what I truly longed for was within my grasp. I cupped his face gently, stroking his flesh with my thumbs. “You and me, together, for all eternity. That woman can never take you away from me again. All I had to do was keep you busy fighting the Conqueror while Validar set everything up. Once Grima’s power was offered to me, I took it.”

He tried to pull away, but he’d loss too much blood.

“With Grima’s power, we can love each other until the end of time.” I kissed his bloody lips. “Doesn’t that sound marvelous?”


	4. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima awakens again, again, in a modern world and a waiting Risen King.

“Delicious.” I exclaimed taking another lick of my ice cream cone and cuddling even closer to Risen King. The booth we were sitting in wasn’t very comfortable, but a table and chairs lacked the intimacy I craved.

After my awakening and disposal of all Grimleal I deemed worthless, i.e. every one of them, I decided to indulge in something that was very prominent in my vessel’s memory. I don’t require food to live, yet after tasting ice cream, I was willing to make an exception.

“What do you think, my love?” I asked Risen King. “Are you enjoying it?” I paused. “Wait, do you still have taste buds?”

He smiled at me. “It’s good. It’s sweet, like you.”

I laughed gently batting him on the arm. “I’m pretty sure you’ve already used that line on me.” Back when he was Chrom. “Love, you have some on your nose. I’ll get you a napkin.”

I glanced around the establishment. So much of it was covered in blood and ribbons of flesh, I had no idea if I’d be able to find anything suitable. The mess made me angry at the clerk all over again. They’d had the gull to tell me, ME, that I had to pay. The insolence of people. A wave of my hand had the air slicing them to bits. Well, that caused the other occupants to freak out, so they had to go too. It was all that stupid clerk’s fault.

I found a scarp of someone’s clothing that had a blood free spot on it, ripped it away from the rest, and wiped the bit of ice cream from Risen King’s nose.

“You still need to present yourself like royalty.” I admonished playfully. “Who’s going to quake in their boots at a man with food on his face? All the blood and gore in the world couldn’t make it look scary.”

Risen King kissed me on the cheek, and I nuzzled against him.

Loud wailing cut the comfortable silence and the screeching of tires. I glanced over my shoulder at at least three police cars and a dozen officers gathered outside.

“Hmm, it seems someone or someones saw what we did. I wonder if being shot tickles.”

“Worse than being shot with an arrow.” Risen King said.

My mouth gaped open. Someone had shot my beloved?

“We have the place surrounded.” A crackly voice boomed. “Come out with your hands up!”

Annoyed with the interruption, I scooted out of the booth to give these worms a piece of my mind before tearing them to shreds when there was the sound of breaking glass and something collided with the center of my forehead. Unprepared, the force knocked me backwards. Pain radiated through my skull.

Risen King cried out in alarm getting to his feet. He jerked suddenly and collapsed beside me.

Footsteps were coming slowly towards us. Feet crunching on glass.

I braced my hands on either side of me and pushed myself to a sitting position. “That.” I snapped my head upright. “Hurt!” Not only had they shot my king and me, but I’d dropped my ice cream in the process of falling.

The people in uniforms pointed their guns at me in unison. I couldn’t see their faces, but I could taste the fear.

“Rude.” I informed them setting their weapons on fire.

The group released them with a few cries of surprise.

I heaved myself up a bit wobbly and shook my head clear. The wound was completely gone. The uniformed personal stared at me in complete and utter disbelief. I laid a hand out towards Risen King and the purplish vaper escaping his head wound ceased. He also pushed himself up.

“Are you alright, love?” I asked despite knowing the answer.

He nodded. “You?”

“I will be once we return the favor.”

Risen King unsheathed his sword with a familiar ring.


	5. Memories

A tiny bundle in my arms. Crying freely in joy. Arm around my waist. Chrom’s. Our eyes meet. His brimming with tears.

“Our daughter’s gorgeous.” I say.

He nods. Thumb stroking her tuff of blue hair. “She’ll be as smart as you.”

“And strong like you.”

A kiss to her little head. “We’ll always be there for you, Lucina.”

* * *

I smiled at Lucina. She had the tip of Falchion at my chest. Her breathing heavy. I could see pure rage and murder in her eyes.

“Now, now, Lucina, is that anyway to treat your.”

“Don’t you dare use that title.” She snapped cutting me off. “You’re not, you’re not my family anymore.”

“Ah, my dear Luci, that hurts. I’m still the same person that held you when you were a baby. That helped you study. I’m still your loving.”

“You’re not!” Lucina jabbed the sword forward and I stepped back just far enough not to get hit. “If you were truly that person, you would never have done so many horrible things. You killed Father. You killed your husband. He loved you and you betrayed him. You betrayed Marc and Morgan and me and all of Ylisse.”

“’Loved’?” I shook my head. “Oh, no, my darling girl. Our love is as strong as ever.”

Lucina gasped as a sword blade went through her unguarded back and emerged from her chest. She looked over her shoulder to find the Risen King. Her eyes widened when she spotted the Exalt mark on his bicep. “F, Father.”

Risen King removed his blade allowing Lucina to collapse to the ground.

I knelt beside her crooning softly as I stroked her hair. “It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. It’s scary now, but it’ll all be over soon and then we can be a family again. Just like old times.”

* * *

Giggles behind a curtain. Three small lumps moving. Chrom smiles at me. “Robin, have you seen our kids?”

I smile back. “No. It’s like they’ve vanished.”

More giggles.

Chrom, a finger to his lips, grabs the curtain. Yanks it back. ‘Boo’ we both cry.

Three shrieks of laughter. Chrom scooping up our children in his arms. How long will he be able to keep doing that? I wonder.

Forever. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is Head and Heart and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with that. It's probably going to be late.


	6. Head and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took this prompt literally. There is a head and a heart and it's kinda gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Risen Exalt-Lucina  
> I'm sorry, Flavia. I love you!

The battle grounds were littered in bodies. Both human and risen alike. Not all were dead. Some where moaning in pain. Risen King and I walked arm in arm through the carnage careful not to step on anyone. Not out of curtesy, I just don’t want my foot to sink into anything. Risen were carrying off all those that could still be made into one of them.

“Careful.” Risen King steadied me after I slipped in blood.

I smiled nuzzling against his bare shoulder. “Do you think she’s dead this time?”

“She must be. Risen Exalt would not let you down.”

Speaking of her, I caught sight of Risen Exalt’s hair flapping in the wind. Battle fields always seem unnecessarily windy. She was coming towards us. In one hand a bloody sack, the other held a severed head by the hair.

“Parents.” She beamed. “I have wonderful news.” She lobbed the head at our feet. It rolled once, twice, before coming to a stop face up. It was Flavia. “I was not only able to locate Khan Flavia, but defeat her, as you can see.”

“That’s my girl!” I hugged my daughter. “We knew you could do it. Isn’t that right, my love?”

Risen King ruffled her hair. “You are a master swordswoman. No one stands a chance against you.”

If Risen could blush, she would be. “I have a long way to go before I’m at your level, Father.”

I gave Risen Exalt a pat on the cheek. “What’s in the bag?”

She held the sack up as if to make sure that’s what I was referring to. “Flavia’s heart.”

Both Risen King and I stared at her.

“Kudos on the gore, but why?”

“Sweetheart, this isn’t Snow White. The head was proof enough of her death.”

Risen Exalt grinned. “I thought it would be a good chance to spread the rumor that the Mighty Grima eats the heart of all their enemies while they’re still alive. It’ll make the worms think twice before making a pathetic stand.”

I thought that idea over. Why would I want to pretend to eat a heart? Hell, even I found that disgusting. Yet, I couldn’t tell Risen Exalt that. She was clearly proud of herself for coming up with the idea. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

I clapped my hands. “I love it! You’re so cleaver, my girl.”

“Thank you. As for the head.” She scooped it up. “I was thinking you could drink wine from the skull.”

“Another great idea.”

Risen King made a strange noise and I elbowed him to keep him silent.

“Great! I’ll start preparing the head right way.” She hugged each of us before racing off not caring who or what she stepped on.

Alone, Risen King asked. “You’re not really going to do either of those things, are you?”

I waved my hand dismissively. “Ones a stupid rumor the ignorant masses are probably already saying about me, but the skull one doesn’t sound half bad.”


	7. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two children run into Risen King.  
> Warning: the kids die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Chrobin week 2019!!!!!! Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.

“John!” Jane called after her brother. “Mom says we’re not supposed to come here. It’s dangerous.”

The area was sandy like most of Plegia and dilapidated ruins scattered throughout. John was making his way towards the biggest, most impressive structure called ‘The Dragon’s Table’. Their grandmother told them stories of a time in her childhood when the dragon Grima had been awakened and it was thanks to the determination and will of Exalt Lucina that the evil was eventually sealed away.

The story always gave Jane chills. Those who were still Grimleal were crazy to worship something like that.

“Don’t be such a baby.” John said back standing at what had once been the Table’s entrance.

Jane stamped her foot. “I’m not a baby!” She hurried to catch up.

“Then prove it.” He pointed to a small opening between crumbled stones. “Come in with me.”

“But the Grimleal.” She protested.

John made a rude noise with his lips. “That’s just adults trying to scare us. There aren’t any Grimleal here.”

“Then how do you explain the excavators who came here and where never seen again?”

“You actually believe that childish nonsense?” He waved a hand dismissively. “Nobody can just disappear.”

“They can if they’re dead.”

John gave his sister a look. “I’m going in. If you’re not chicken, then you’ll be right behind me.” He exhaled before starting to squeeze himself through the opening. It took him a minute or two, but his feet were eventually swallowed by the interior darkness and he let out an ‘umph’ when he hit the floor.

Jane hesitated, glancing around her. Something didn’t seem right, but she didn’t want her brother to think she was a coward. Gulping back her fear, Jane followed.

It was too dark to see anything inside what was left of the Dragon’s Table. The siblings immediately locked hands.

“How can it be so dark?” Though Jane had whispered, her words echoed loudly.

The light from the opening they’d climbed through did nothing to alleviate the darkness. It was like they’d gone blind.

“This is weird.” Jane breathed.

The siblings took a few cautious steps forwards. A noise caused them both to jump.

“What was that?” Jane gripped his hand tighter.

“Pr, probably just debris falling.” John didn’t sound confident.

“That wasn’t debris.”

“Then a rat.”

She shivered at the thought. “Gross.”

Step by slow step they went. Their eyes never adjusting to the lack of light.

Jane tugged on her brother’s arm. “We, we should leave. This place doesn’t feel right.”

“Just a second. I need something that proves we were here, or nobody will believe me.”

Heavy footsteps echoed from behind. “No one should be here.”

The children shrieked whipping around. They could barley make out the outline of a person with a sword.

“I will protect the Table.” 

* * *

Risen King slashed out with his blade felling the last of the thieves. How dare they defile The Dragon’s Table with their mere presence.

Historians, bandits, and the curious. They all had to be disposed of. He had sworn upon his sword to protect the Table from any harm. It was the only thing that could awaken Grima again. His love.

As long as Grima was never properly killed, Risen King would live. His life was connected to Grima’s.

He hoped the worthless mortals would hurry up and get bored of this place. Killing the intruders wasn’t difficult, it just interrupted him when he was reminiscing over his time with Grima. Looking back on everything they’d done together was all Risen King had left. That and his promise to safeguard the Table.

Grima would not return for close to 1,000 years. It was a long time but Risen King would wait. He would gladly wait to be reunited with the love of his life.


End file.
